in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lair of the Dark Star
The Lair of the Dark Star is the thirtieth and final room of the first season of the In A Locked Room series. Synopsis Welcome to the final challenge the gang must face! This is the final push against the Dark Star, and he's brought every single threat the gang has ever faced! And he's activated a beacon to weaken everyone! Can the gang make it? Summary Part 1 The gang heads into Dark Star's lair. Dark Star just charged up his beacon, and sends out his new league to stop the gang in their tracks. GLaDOS finishes Wheatley's practice battle by pushing a button. Afterwards, Dark Star deploys his first minion, Evil Chell. She starts to fight the gang, but finds out Dark Star forgot to program a way to disable revivals. She decides to call it quits, but continues her battle after Bowser Jr. quickly fixed this oversight. Despite this, GLaDOS eventually triumphed over her. After the battle, the gang moves on to fight the President Toilet clones. They start to decimate them easily, until King Lenny appears. He hypnotises a few people, including Sonic, Red Guy, and D4rk51d3. ROCKFLAME kills him, tears filling his eyes. Necrola excitedly turns him into a Killer Robot. However, when the hypnotised people attack Sans and Papyrus, a mysterious character (Gaster) summons an enormous Gaster Blaster and saves them. His appearance causes the beacon to start glitching, allowing everyone to use their powers again, and allowing revivals. Lucas quickly kills Sonic and revived him, and shortly afterwards, Bowser Jr. fixes the beacon. King Lenny gets bored and leaves, causing the hypnosis to deactivate, and randomly killing the clones. They proceed to fight Evil Script. The battle starts to grow hopeless, until an inkling appears and sprays him with ink. Without his knowledge, the gang quickly disposes of him. The gang continues on to the Terraria Bosses, hoepful as they had yet to have any real deaths (Aside from D4rk51d3, who was revived later). However, this changed quickly, as the sheer force of the three at once killed Barbarian King, throwing Lucas into a despairing rage, as he ripped apart Duke Fishron. GLaDOS sticks Golem into a portal loop, causing him to eventually die. The gang focus down Moon Lord, and quickly killed him off. A door then opens and leads them to the next room of the lair. Master Hand and Crazy Hand then appear. They then open a rift which then sucks the gang into the Final Destination. Here, the gang quickly killed off Crazy Hand, but then Master Hand transforms into Master Core. Part 2 The gang takes turns fighting Master Core, who then transforms into many different forms, and then evil clones of everyone. During the battle, suddenly, the Master Fortress appears, which is a maze with full of deadly traps. The gang destroys the 4 weakpoints inside to weaken everybody down, then find themselves back at the Final Destination, along with an another portal appears. The gang enters and encounters Bowser and Bowser Jr. outside. While Bowser is still on the planet, Bowser Jr. is on the airship. Both of them are then beaten and they then give up. An another wormhole appears and suck everyone back into the previous room. After the return of a character from The Hot Room, the gang enters the next room, confronting Flowey the Flower, who then transforms into Asriel. The battle plays in a similar way in the original game. Part 3 Asriel is then convinced by the gang and joins the team. The gang enters the next room, but only when some of them get in, they find themselves being smacked repeatedly. It was the return of Immortelle the Witch Hazel and the Cursed Shroomers. Everyone proceeds to fight back, then all of a sudden, most of them cannot move. Starlight Shroomer then reveals her appearance. However, Starlight then cannot hold her disability attack for longer. She then gives up, with all now attack them for real with their teamwork to create huge attacks. Immortelle then traps Voltaire in a dark ball, while Gruffle then says the magic word of her magic script. However, Immortelle is not yet defeated, both of them then proceeds to temporarily stop the battle for a rest. Immortelle comes back later then, having everyone is now trapped in the dark ball. The gang attempts to continue fighting back the Cursed Shroomers while finding something white to get them out. Voltaire then receives a wand with the power of her song, its powers result the room being struck with lightning, freeing everyone. The real fight then begins, with Immortelle and Voltaire takes turns fighting using their spells. Immortelle is badly damaged, but she ends the battle striking the Death Curse onto Voltaire, then turns into a dark ball and disappears, reverting the Cursed Shroomers and the dark power she made back to normal. Starlight Shroomer turns back to Rosalina, most Cursed Shroomers turn back to Spore-shrooms, and some remain unchanged. Right after the next door opens, everyone rushes into the next room. HAWKINS is next, with himself now immune to acid. After the gang kills some of the Killer Robots blocking their way, the fourth wall breaks with tons of previous rooms from canon games appear out of nowhere, interrupting HAWKINS. Once again, it is fixed, with this part of the plot should not even be here. A mysterious figure - W.D.Gaster, appears upon the end of Part 3. Part 4 After some more colliding with the Room of Undertale (for fanbase reasons, of course), the battle with Necrola begins. It starts with Necrola using the parts of the killed bosses to form into Necrola, Queen of Robots. At the same time, Dark Dracul (aka that Mysterious Figure) appears from the top of the tower, and joins the gang in the fight. Necrola is now very powerful. While she focuses on her enemies one by one, the Killer Robots attempt to spread the danger out. The Killer Robots appear more and more, so Dark Dracul focuses all the energy the gang obtained from killing enemies and forms purple beams to constantly crash down on the Killer Robots, slowly reverting them back to their old selves. Meanwhile, D4rk51d3 1 gets merged with D4rk51d3 2. With all of the other objectives got destroyed, the gang charges at Necrola herself. The gang failed to even damage her, but then GLaDOS sprays the bottles of the disintegration formula on Necrola. Her extra parts are then dissolved, but the shield remains. As the gang focuses all of their attacks on her with all their rage, her shield shatters. Dark Dracul then throws her at a wall, then rips her apart. Necrola is gone for good. The gang is almost there. For now, they must fight the Thunder Mayhem. While Thunder Mayhem blocks all of the other mortal attacks easily, Wreckage begins to rip him apart. The Thunder Mayhem Attack Squad is completely destroyed very quickly. However, Wreckage begins to attack ROCKFLAME when he commands Wreckage to uncombine. 574lk3r then stops his betrayal, and it all ends up by ROCKFLAME stabbing his spark. The gang then enters the final room - The Dark Star. It all begins with him turning into Mega Star. His attacks are pretty simple, but full of darkness and deal a lot of damage. A while later, Mega Star turns back, but with PaperMarioFan1000 possesses the Dark Star. With the power of the Chaos Heart, the Dark Star is now unbelievably powerful. Paper and Dark Star then take their turns taking control over the battle. Meanwhile, other rooms begin to glitch because of the Void that the Chaos Heart made. During the part where Dark Star does not respond much to the gang's attacks, as he still has way more health left, Gaster finally joins the fight. Part 5 The final part starts with Paper is now taking over Dark Star's body again, talking in gibberish. Until suddenly, a vision of the old real Paper appears, calling for help. Dark Star begins to strike everyone in the prophecy, forming a barrier that can only be taken down by Pure Hearts mentioned in the Dark Prognosticus. The Pure Hearts are then formed, taking down PaperMarioFan1000. However, Dark Star himself is not yet defeated. Paper then uses his power to make the Void grow larger and larger, with Paper then disappears. The gang has one minute before they are all destroyed. Paper then ends up in a place called Underwhere, "where all the ended games are judged". He then proceeds to enter a church, and after the judgement, Paper teleported back by Queen Jaydes. Meanwhile, Clover's powers defeated the Dark Star. The stupidity of the dumb characters then annoy the Grand Door, which results it being open, with everyone goes into it. Paper then appears, finally restored. But the Chaos Heart is still around. Everyone begins to find their ways to restore the others and the previous rooms as well, before they leave the rooms, and later, proceed to the next batch. Characters introduced * Rosewell Starlingson * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (2nd Dimension) * Firestorm Girls * Professor Monkey (Mentioned only) * King Lenny (debut) * Kelvin Degries (cameo) * Pea Jay (cameo) * NN (cameo) * DEFCON Boss order #Wheatley (practice battle, not even a battle. The only objective is to hit a button that drops an anvil onto Whealtey. GLaDOS quickly accomplished it, and asked to do it again) #Evil Chell (Defeated by GLaDOS and some monkeys turned into GLaDOS.) #President Toilet clones's revenge (Defeated by King Lenny and the gang, while President Toilet VIII ghost is caught by King Lenny) #Evil Script (Defeated by a random Splatoon character covering him in ink.) #Terraria Bosses (Duke Fishron was killed by an equally infuriated and despairing Lucas, Golem was killed by Me catching him in a portal loop, and Moon Lord was killed by constant force.) #Master Hand and Crazy Hand(Tranformed into Master Core, and then killed.) #Bowser and Bowser Jr. #Flowey the Flower(Transformed into Asriel Dreemurr, but got convinced by the gang to stop fighting and joined the team.) #Immortelle the Witch Hazel and the Cursed Shroomers (Defeated by Voltaire in one powerful and electrical blow from the electrical wand she received after gaining true hope, and the Cursed Shroomers surrender, yet Immortelle's remains transferred to all remaining bosses equally after her to buff them.) #HAWKINS #Necrola and the Killer Robots (Defeated mostly by GLaDOS' formula, but got killed by Dark Dracul) #Thunder Mayhem (Got killed by Wreckage, who was killed by ROCKFLAME) #''DARK STAR'' and [[PaperMarioFan1000|''PaperMarioFan1000'']] Notable Events *President Toilet clones(VIII), Terraria Bosses and Flowey the Flower return to fight the gang again. *The Mysterious Figure finally reveals his identity... As Dark Dracul. *"The Man who Speaks in hands" makes his returning appearance. *Paper is back to normal. Character Deaths Several characters die in this room. However, most of them also get revived at the end. *D4rk51d3 dies to ROCKFLAME after being hypnotized by King Lenny. *Barbarian King dies to the Terraria Bosses. *Super Monkey dies to Flowey the Flower. *Lucas dies to Necrola herself. *President Toilet dies to King Lenny and not being revived. *Rosalina dies from a barrage of spikes fired by the Cursed Shroomers and was turned into Starlight Shroomer, but was reverted and revived. *Duck, Red Guy, P.E.K.K.A., Lucas' Cute Fishron and Lil' Pumpkin die to Asriel Dreemurr's Hyper Goner. *Nice Script dies to Thunder Mayhem (she'll probably be revived). *Dark Dracul sacrifices himself to stop Paper's void. *Gruffle the Primal Rafflesia dies to the dark "light" caused by the mysterious "Fusion Reaper", but is immediately revived when the Life Fountain is restored. Trivia *This is the only Season 1 room to feature wordplay in the title. **This is also the only Season 1 room to not feature the word "Room" in the title, and the first overall. *This has the most deaths out of any episode. *3 users returned to the series in this episode. *This is the second room that is owned/created by two or more users. Although only users who participated in the Boss Order technically made the story, only and made the thread parts. The first was The Room of Super Mario Galaxy and the third being Mass Attack. **This is their first time making separate parts, the second is Mass Attack. **Interestingly, Fairy27 created at least one part of each of those three rooms. Category:Original series episodes Category:Season 1b episodes Category:Season finales Category:Season 1